


Невероятность совпадений

by Loony_yellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы верите в совпадения? В самые нелепые, самые глупые и самые маловероятные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невероятность совпадений

У вас никогда не возникало желания остановиться, выйти из ежедневной суеты, сесть на обочину и отдохнуть? Простое желание, такое, казалось бы, лёгкое… Только на самом деле не очень-то и выполнимое.

Я приехал в этот город несколько лет назад. Здешняя рутина поглотила меня, заставила подстраиваться и бежать-бежать-бежать без остановки, пытаясь успеть за призрачным и несуществующим. Стать частью толпы — вот удел человека, живущего в большом городе.

Выглядываешь на улицу — всё безликое, лишь реклама подмигивает тебе неоном.

Вот только мне не очень хочется быть частью толпы. Мне хочется жить свободно и ни от кого не зависеть — не за этим ли я приехал сюда?

Я учусь в университете на заочном. Собираюсь стать строителем — создавать здания, которые будут подниматься ввысь и задевать крышами облака. Вот только пока я ничего не строю — разве что бокалы стопками на подносе. На самом деле работа официанта — не самая ужасная на свете, бывают и похуже, точно вам говорю — за то время, пока я устраивал свою жизнь, я повидал немало. А здесь неплохо платят, да и клиентура хорошая — ресторан не из дешёвых. 

Устроил меня сюда друг Славик, он работает барменом. Стоять за баром считается почётнее, чем разносить заказы, но я не жалуюсь. Я люблю работать с людьми — иногда встречаешь очень занятных индивидов. А ещё сразу видно, кто часть толпы, а кто нет. Угадываешь по лицам, повадкам, одежде… Есть тысяча способов увидеть того, кто не входит в понятие «общая масса». И эти люди мне безгранично интересны. Можно было бы сказать, что только ради этого я здесь и работаю, но материальный аспект всё же играет основную роль.

Я прихожу на работу ещё затемно — расставить стулья, накрыть столы. Надеваю белоснежный фартук, закатываю рукава на рубашке, кладу в карман ручку и блокнот — я готов к работе. Двери открываются, в полутёмный душный зал вливается свежий весенний воздух. Из колонок доносится приятная медленная музыка. Рабочий день начинается.

Когда работаешь в заведении столько, сколько работаю я, большинство клиентов уже становится «своими». Разницу в отношении можно почувствовать очень легко: улыбки становятся более искренними, разговоры более задушевными, обращения менее фамильярными, а чаевые соответствуют американским о них представлениям. Люди — невероятно разные, у каждого в голове своя свора отплясывающих джигу тараканов. Кто-то приходит сюда просто позавтракать, а кто-то — скрыться от внешнего мира, и если это не тараканы, то я тогда балерон Большого Театра.

Все, кто не являются постоянными клиентами, за день смешиваются в однотипную толпу, и для них что-то большее, чем «здравствуйте-чтожелаете-пожалуйста-спасибо-приходитеещё», не положено. Но к каждому из постоянных клиентов нужен свой подход: у кого-то аллергия на перец — с его столика перечницу нужно забрать; кто-то вегетарианец — не предлагать мясные блюда; кто-то только что бросил пить — винную карту не подавать… Сотни клиентов со своими тараканами, я же говорю.

И большинство из них реально достаёт. Дал бы в глаз, если бы не получал за свою работу хорошие деньги, честное слово.

Но есть клиенты, которым я рад. И таких тоже немало. Что меня в них привлекает — неизвестно даже мне самому. Когда-нибудь я обязательно в этом разберусь. Когда-нибудь, когда у меня будет время…

 

* * *

 

Она приходит каждое утро. Садится за столик в углу и тянется к пепельнице на краю стола. Подкуривает — её помада оставляет яркие следы на сигаретном фильтре, — достаёт из сумки какие-то бумаги и раскладывает их перед собой. Заказывает чёрный кофе без сахара. И больше ничего, только кофе.

Она красивая — хорошая фигура, длинные тёмные волосы, завязанные в хвост или косу, красивое лицо. Но всегда одна — потягивает кофе, читает что-то и делает записи, а тонкая струйка дыма её ментоловой сигареты уходит в потолок. Я никогда не говорил с ней, кроме дежурных вопросов и фраз не сказал ей ни слова, но меня тянет к ней каждый раз, когда она приходит и садится за столик в углу.

— Доброе утро, что желаете?

— Чёрный без сахара, пожалуйста, — не глядя на меня, достаёт из сумки разноцветную папку.

— Сию минуту.

Славик, позёвывая, ставит на стол кружку и протирает её полотенцем.

— Опять она? — спрашивает, и я нехотя перевожу взгляд на него с лица девушки в дальнем конце зала.

— Что? А, да, снова она. Каждое утро, — отвечаю, стараясь сделать голос незаинтересованным. — Иногда мне кажется, что она караулит за дверью и ждёт, когда же мы откроемся.

Славик хмыкает, шаманит над кружкой и ставит её на блюдце.

— Она тебе нравится, — вдруг говорит он.

— Брось.

— Не отнекивайся, Ал, это видно невооружённым взглядом.

— И что же тебе видно? — спрашиваю я и перемещаю кофе на поднос.

— Что ты не сводишь с неё глаз и каждый день ждёшь, когда же она придёт.

— Бред, Слав. Ты вот только что сказал бред.

Он только пожимает плечами и зевает опять. Я несу девушке кофе.

— Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Я киваю головой, но мой кивок остаётся незамеченным, и ухожу. А потом стараюсь менять её пепельницу почаще.

Однажды она расплачивается кредиткой, и я против воли смотрю на выгравированные там фамилию и имя. Евгения Емельянова. Евгения. Емельянова. Две «Е». Они западают в душу и, кажется, выжигаются в мозгу, не хотят оттуда уходить.

Евгения. Емельянова.

— До свиданья! Приходите ещё!

Евгения.

Хлопает дверь. С соседнего столика зовут официанта. Я смотрю ей вслед, а кто-то трогает меня за плечо.

— Саш, там твой столик.

Евгения.

Я наконец отмираю и отвожу взгляд от двери. Натягиваю на лицо учтивую улыбку.

Евгения.

Я продолжаю работать, как ни в чём не бывало.

 

* * *

 

— Ты опоздал, — хмуро приветствует меня менеджер Маша.

— Прости, у меня сессия и я вчера слишком поздно лёг, — я хватаюсь за фартук и стараюсь надеть его как можно быстрее, чтобы скрыться от её пристального внимания.

— Я занесу это в твоё личное дело, Макаров.

— Маш, ну что ты, а? Я работаю здесь уже грёбаных полтора года и опоздал за это время впервые, а ты… «В личное дело, в личное дело»…

— Ну, так хватит быть идеальным работником, — ухмыляется она, и я понимаю — оттаяла.

— Надо же хоть кому-то здесь быть идеальным.

— А в жизни ты такой же? Или только на работе? — спрашивает она и, кажется, строит мне глазки.

— В жизни я обычный: раскидываю по комнате носки, ем около компа и забываю поздравить маму с днём рожденья. Но на работе я стараюсь быть идеальным. Так что… Прошу меня простить, — и я сматываюсь побыстрее, пока она не успела пригласить меня на свидание или что-то в таком духе.

В мои планы точно не входит заводить девушку. Одно дело — на одну ночь. Познакомились, занялись сексом, разошлись. Всё, романтика окончена, телефонный номер помадой на салфетке, «позвони мне», дверь закрывается — и я опять свободен. Обязательства — это ужасно скучно. Ужасно напряжно. Вообще просто ужасно.

Маша — неплохая девушка, но, во-первых, мы вместе работаем, что исключает возможность связей на одну ночь, а во-вторых, она совсем не в моём вкусе. Блондинка с третьим размером — я таких не люблю. Зато шефу нравятся.

Славик за стойкой делает какой-то коктейль и встречает меня кивком головы.

— Проспал? — спрашивает.

— Ага. Чертил проект до трёх ночи.

— То-то на тебе лица нет. Взял бы выходной что ли.

— Нет, не могу, — отвечаю и, отрывая взгляд от того прекрасного, что делает Славка с шейкером, против воли кидаю взгляд на столик, за которым обычно сидит девушка. Нет, не девушка, теперь у неё для меня есть имя. Евгения.

— Она ушла уже, — ухмыляется Славик, проследив за моим взглядом. — Но оставила презент.

— Какой ещё презент?

Славик достаёт из-под стойки разноцветную папку, её папку, с которой она приходит каждый день.

— Забыла, представляешь? — он ухмыляется ещё шире. — Вернётся ведь обязательно.

— Ага, вернётся, — замечаю я и кидаю взгляд на дверь в надежде, что она откроется прямо сейчас, и войдёт Евгения.

Но она не входит. Как, впрочем, и все последующие два часа, хотя я жду и постоянно слежу за дверью и входящими клиентами. Но когда я отвлекаюсь, обслуживая особо привередливого посетителя, она приходит. Я не сразу её замечаю, а когда вижу, она уже направляется прямиком ко мне.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит она. — Я не оставляла здесь папку сегодня? Она очень важная… Обыскала уже всё, но её нигде нет…

На её лице такая неподдельная грусть, что мне даже становится её жалко. Вот только в глаза она мне почему-то не смотрит, я вообще ни разу за всё время заочного знакомства не встречался с ней взглядом, а потому даже не мог разглядеть их цвет.

— Да-да, конечно, забывали. Она у нас в целости и сохранности, — отвечаю я и показываю на барную стойку, иду рядом с ней в том направлении.

— Господи, как хорошо, что она у вас! А то я уж думала, что всё… — облегчённо говорит она. Я улыбаюсь, прошу Славика отдать папку, а тот смотрит на меня и даже подмигивает. Потом достаёт, наконец, злосчастную папку, передаёт мне, и я отдаю её девушке. Наши пальцы на миг соприкасаются…

Я никогда не думал, что такое может быть со мной. Что при прикосновении к её коже, пусть даже такому мимолётному, меня прошибёт током, и мурашки пойдут по всему телу. Она улыбается — куда-то в сторону, не мне, опять не смотрит на меня, — благодарит и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. И уходит, а я слышу, как Славик за спиной смеётся почти в голос — так глупо я, наверное, выгляжу сейчас. А она закрывает за собой дверь, и я, наконец, отмираю, бегу вслед за ней — и наплевать мне на то, что я нарушаю правила.

Открываю дверь — она отошла всего на какой-то метр, стоит под деревом и подкуривает сигарету.

— Евгения! — кричу, и она оборачивается. И смотрит мне прямо в глаза. — Не теряйте её больше, — говорю первое, что пришло в голову.

Она улыбается — мне. А потом хмурится и спрашивает:

— А откуда вы знаете моё имя?

Нехотя опускаю взгляд:

— Я… Простите, я прочёл на вашей карточке. Я не должен был, извините меня, пожалуйста.

— Собственно, мне уже всё равно, — отвечает она, грустно улыбнувшись, и делает пару шагов от меня. Я смотрю ей вслед, а она вдруг оборачивается и указывает на папку: — Я не потеряю её больше. Просто меня сегодня выбило из колеи то, что меня обслуживал другой официант.

— Я проспал, — зачем-то честно отвечаю я и взъерошиваю себе волосы, тоже непонятно зачем.

— О, тогда вас можно простить, — улыбается она. — Но не разочаровывайте меня больше, — она смотрит на бейджик, — Александр.

И уходит, а я улыбаюсь в ответ. Я улыбаюсь ещё, кажется, весь оставшийся день, и Славик то и дело ржёт, когда я подхожу к нему за напитками.

А глаза у неё, оказывается, зелёные.

 

* * *

 

Мне кажется, что теперь мы будем общаться с ней как-то по-другому. Я не знаю, зачем мне это нужно, возможно, она просто выделяется из толпы, я же люблю таких людей, так, может быть, всё именно из-за этого? В любом случае, я ждал, что она войдёт и улыбнётся мне, скажет что-то менее банальное, чем «чёрный без сахара», я ведь и так знаю, что она закажет, спросит меня, как дела или что-то такое…

И поэтому я даже удивляюсь, когда она входит и, не дождавшись моего приветствия, говорит:

— Чёрный без сахара.

И я молча ухожу к стойке, молча жду, пока Славик сделает кофе, молча ставлю его на поднос и всё ещё молча несу ей.

— Пожалуйста. Что-нибудь ещё? 

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает она своим записям, и я опять ухожу.

— Эй, ты что? — спрашивает Славик.

— Ничего, — бурчу в ответ.

— Слушай меня, эй! Послушай, она ходит сюда только в твои смены. Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас с тобой не всегда расписание совпадает, так вот она никогда не приходит, когда работает кто-то другой!

— И что с того? Может быть, она учится по тому же графику, что и я.

— Ага, конечно. Ты сам-то веришь в такие совпадения?

Я пожимаю плечами:

— А почему бы и нет?

— А потому что ты идиот. Подойди и пригласи её на свидание.

Я только качаю головой:

— Я не интересен ей. Кто я такой, Славик, чтобы приглашать её на свидание? Она явно не из бедных, если пьёт наш дорогущий кофе, ей дела нет до какого-то там официанта.

— Слушай, Ал, я же видел, какой ты был вчера, когда поговорил с ней. Не теряй свой шанс, брат, — он пихает меня кулаком в плечо. — Пойди и пригласи.

Я качаю головой.

— Ну и дурак, — философски заключает Славик и отходит от меня к другому официанту.

И я понимаю, что, наверное, он прав. Да, дурак, как пить дать, дурак. Только я ведь не хочу с ней встречаться или что-то ещё, я ведь свободный человек и не хочу ставить себе рамки, заключать в условности. Или хочу?

— Спасибо, приходите ещё.

Дверь хлопает.

 

* * *

 

А потом она не приходит. Под боком опять никогда не унывающий Славик, который постоянно говорит, что не надо нервничать. Каждый раз, когда я подхожу к нему ближе, чем на метр:

— Не паникуй! Не нервничай! Да что ты как девчонка, в самом-то деле?! Перестань себя мучить. Сделай лицо попроще — люди потянутся. Да придёт твоя девица, куда она денется. Ал, прекрати. Ал, перестань. Ал, ты идиот.

И с последним я полностью согласен.

Я жду её каждую смену, жду, что откроется дверь, и она войдёт — солнечная, весенняя. Пусть не смотрит на меня — никогда больше не смотрит, не говорит со мной, вообще не обращает на меня внимания, — только пусть уже войдёт и сядет за свой любимый столик у стены. И закажет чёрный без сахара, и подкурит ментоловую сигарету. Только пусть уже войдёт.

Но она не входит. Я караулю каждую смену, забиваю на учёбу и прихожу на работу раньше, стою у двери и высматриваю её на улице. Я спрашиваю у Славика, не приходила ли она в другие смены, но тот только качает головой и советует забить.

И я понимаю, что забить стоит, давным-давно стоит, вообще не надо было доводить всё это до состояния, когда нужно «забивать», но… Просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Ты свихнулся, Макаров, — говорю я себе, смотря в зеркало в ванной. — Ты свих-нул-ся.

 

* * *

 

Я почти брежу ею. Три грёбаных недели я ловлю себя на том, что оборачиваюсь на каждый звук открывающейся двери. Три грёбаных недели я пытаюсь не думать о ней, забыть-забыть-забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать. Кто она мне, в сущности? Никто. Обычная клиентка, может быть, чуть нестандартнее остальных, чуть лучше, чуть красивее, чуть ближе непонятно почему.

Обычная девчонка, о которой я знаю только то, что её зовут Евгения. Фамилию, конечно, тоже знаю, но что это значит для города-миллионника? Да так могут звать тысячу девушек в этом сраном городе. Тысяча девушек может носить такую фамилию и такое имя. Тысяча.

Только мне тысяча не нужна, мне нужна одна конкретная.

По ночам я забиваю на всё на свете: на универ, на то, что рано вставать на работу — я ищу её в социальных сетях. Вбиваю имя в графу «Поиск» и без остановки кручу колёсико мышки.

Утром я прихожу на работу не выспавшийся и осунувшийся (Маша поджимает губы и качает головой), пью кофе (чёрный без сахара) и продолжаю её ждать (безрезультатно).

Я даже обращаюсь к знакомому программисту и прошу помочь мне с поиском, но он только разводит руками — ведь не факт, что в сети она под тем же именем. Он советует вспомнить банк, из которого была кредитка, потому что можно попробовать пробить через него. Конечно, информация там конфиденциальна, но всё можно решить, если есть деньги. Но я не помню банк, да и денег у меня особо нет, откуда мне их взять?

Но я не теряю надежды — я всё равно найду её. Найду и…

— Идиот, — говорю я самому себе, пролистывая очередной список девушек с именем Евгения Емельянова на очередном популярном ресурсе. — Ну дебил же…

Вот только все слова уходят в пустоту. Наверное, это странная мазохистская любовь, а я — грёбаный главный мазохист на этой планете. Ну разве можно так мечтать о человеке, которого ты не знаешь? Вдруг она стервозная сука, вдруг её интересуют только богатые парни, вдруг у неё муж и трое детей, вдруг она лесбиянка? Вдруг она вообще мужик — нет, ну а что, и такое ведь бывает…

Я придумываю тысячи отмазок, чтобы забыть её — мимолётную, ушедшую навсегда из ресторана, а значит и из моей жизни. И разумом я понимаю, что искать её, ждать её, надеяться на чудо — бред. Что нельзя жить вот так, выдуманным миром и выдуманными отношениями. Выдуманной любовью, которая захватывает меня всё сильнее, утаскивает всё глубже на дно.

О, да, разумом я всё понимаю. Вот только, как пишут в слезливых любовных романах, «сердцу не прикажешь».

И я, недалеко ушедший от романтичных девчонок, всю жизнь ожидающих принца на белом коне, в стотысячный раз твержу себе, что найду её. Во что бы то ни стало, найду, и ничто меня не остановит. Ничто и никто.

Я бросаюсь пафосными фразами направо и налево, я доказываю себе несуществующие истины и придумываю свои собственные, лишь бы только… Лишь бы только не сойти с ума окончательно.

Хотя куда уж дальше.

Евгения. Женя.

Я брежу ей, уже говорил?

 

* * *

 

А потом приходит лето.

Летом все весенние проблемы кажутся незначительными и недостойными внимания.

Летом с деревьев летит тополиный пух, и дети на площадках и у бордюров поджигают его спичками, которые «не игрушки». Летом народ выползает из своих унылых домов в парки и на городские пляжи, едет за город на природу. 

У студентов заканчиваются сессии, девушки раздеваются настолько, насколько это возможно, а школьники лезут на абрикосы в скверах и едят полуспелые фрукты.

Летом я увольняюсь с работы и меняю съёмную квартиру. Заканчиваю старую жизнь и начинаю новую.

В квартале, где я поселяюсь, много детей и, кажется, ещё больше тополей. Мне в окно третьего этажа приносит запах палёного тополиного пуха и детский смех. Это тоже для меня ново — прошлая квартира была в тихом доме с тихим двором, с сидящими у подъезда бабушками, с которыми приходилось здороваться, даже если ты шёл утром с вечеринки в не очень трезвом состоянии. Бабульки могли простить тебе внезапный алкоголизм, а вот временную амнезию и некультурность — вряд ли.

В новой квартире большая кухня и огромный балкон, на котором удобно сидеть вечерами и курить. И пить кофе. Чёрный, без сахара — единственное, что я оставил в память о…

Я иду работать в бар неподалёку — барменом на этот раз. Пройдя курсы, легко было устроиться, с моим-то опытом работы в подобных заведениях. Клиентура оказывается на редкость приятная — в основном взрослые мужчины, зашедшие после работы выпить пива. Атмосфера и интерьер нового места работы чем-то напоминают мне английские пабы, где в большие кружки пинтами разливается эль, а официантки в кружевных накрахмаленных фартучках маневрируют между плотно расставленными столами. И это совершенно не похоже на глянцевые стены и модернистский дизайн того новомодного ресторана для элиты.

Новая жизнь идёт своим чередом. Я начинаю ходить на речку в пяти кварталах от дома — грязную, вонючую и не очень-то красивую. Зато там живут утки, за которыми я с интересом наблюдаю — их однообразная жизнь заставляет меня задуматься над тем, что и мне было бы очень неплохо пожить вот так, однообразно и безэмоционально. Иногда это полезно…

Всё идёт своим чередом, и никакой Евгении в моей жизни нет. Зачем вообще влюбляться? Любовь придумали идиоты, которые не любят свободу. Любовь придумала толпа, стадо животных с низменными инстинктами, выдающих себя за «сапиенсов». Пусть, но я не хочу быть толпой. Я буду жить так, как мне хочется, и получать от жизни удовольствие.

И больше никаких рамок.

 

* * *

 

Девушка сидит на моём излюбленном месте на парапете. Отсюда я обычно кормлю уток — они уже знают, а потому чаще всего сами подплывают поближе к берегу. Вот и сейчас я стою с хлебом в руках, а утки внизу, в воде, плавают строем: сначала большая, а за ней несколько поменьше. А на парапете сидит девушка — темноволосая и с неплохой фигурой. Я не вижу её лица — оно скрыто волосами, — но догадываюсь, что она миловидная, и уже подумываю, а не попробовать ли с ней познакомиться и провести ночь.

Решив пустить ситуацию на самотёк, как делаю это в последнее время довольно часто, я подхожу и говорю:

— Привет.

Она вздрагивает и поворачивается, и смотрит прямо в глаза. И я, пытаясь из последних сил совладать с эмоциями, понимаю, что это она. Евгения. Женя. Та, которую я искал столько времени.

— Привет, — откликается она, вырывая меня из ступора.

— Ты извини, — говорю и чувствую, как дрожит голос, — я здесь просто уток кормлю, они специально приплывают.

И я указываю на булку хлеба в руках, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— О, теперь понимаю, почему они уже битый час плавают вокруг меня и истошно орут.

И она улыбается.

— Голодные… — непонятно зачем поясняю я.

Она спрыгивает с парапета и делает приглашающий жест:

— Прошу! Они уже заждались.

— Спасибо, — отвечаю и подхожу ближе. И понимаю, что вот сейчас она уйдёт, а я потом буду миллион лет жалеть о том, что отпустил её вот так вот просто. И сначала я даже малодушно собираюсь опять пустить всё на самотёк, но в конце концов решаюсь и спрашиваю: — А ты рядом здесь где-то живёшь? Не видел тебя раньше.

— Да, недалеко, — отвечает она. — Но я редко сюда хожу.

— Почему? В смысле, я понимаю, что здесь не лучшее место на земле, да и тиной воняет, — я ухмыляюсь и смотрю прямо на неё, — но в принципе-то ничего.

— Просто у меня не очень много свободного времени.

— О, понятно, — я отламываю кусочки хлеба и кидаю их в реку. Утки смешно за ними подныривают, а потом глотают и подплывают опять ко мне.

— Можно я посмотрю? — спрашивает она.

— Конечно, — как можно равнодушнее говорю я, чувствуя, как внутри взрывается фейерверк. — Я, кстати, Саша.

— Очень приятно, — она почему-то смеётся. — Не поверишь, но я тоже Саша.

— Как это? — удивлённо смотрю на неё я и встречаю прямой взгляд зелёных глаз. Она приподнимает вверх брови. А я, опомнившись, пытаюсь выкрутиться: — О, в смысле, не поверишь, но никогда раньше не встречал девушек с именем Александра.

— Серьёзно?

— Ещё как, — и я почти не вру. — Слушай, может, выпьем кофе?

— Давай.

 

* * *

 

Саша — очень милая девушка, учится в университете на филологическом и подрабатывает продавцом в книжном магазине. Она пьёт кофе-глиссе и любит круассаны с кремом брюлле и взбитыми сливками. Она много читает и не курит.

Саша почти никогда не заплетает волосы — ей нравится чувствовать ветер. Она вообще очень любит свободу и ненавидит похожих друг на друга людей. Она говорит, что с первого взгляда увидела в моих глазах что-то не такое, как у всех. Я смеюсь и отвечаю, что там просто отсутствуют здравый смысл и разум. И говорю, что у неё паранойя. А она молча целует, и я готов согласиться на всё, что угодно, даже на присутствие чего-то странного в собственных глазах.

Кстати, у Саши есть сестра-близнец, Женя. Она учится в университете, который находится как раз рядом с рестораном, где я раньше работал. Точнее, училась, потому что совсем недавно она бросила универ и вышла замуж за богатого папашу своего однокурсника. Сейчас она на Гоа в затянувшемся свадебном путешествии. И похоже, счастлива, по своим меркам, конечно. Счастье — оно ведь разное для всех, верно?

Мы с Сашей часто гуляем — ночной город завораживает нас обоих, потому что ночью основная часть толпы спит, на свет выходят свободные и ещё о чём-то мечтающие. Те, которым сложно сидеть в четырёх стенах. Те, которые не хотят загонять себя в рамки. Те, которые понимают на определённом этапе, что любовь тоже может давать чувство свободы. Чувство полёта, которое рождается в тебе только в очень редких случаях. Когда смотришь с высоты пятнадцатого этажа на город или когда читаешь стихи любимого поэта. Или когда заглядываешь в глаза любимой девушки, зелёные, как летние затянутые тиной омуты.

Через пару лет я закончу универ и пойду работать по профессии. Я начну строить высокие здания, которые будут подниматься ввысь и задевать крышами белоснежные облака. Саша говорит, что я романтик. Ну и пусть, значит, так и должно быть.

А пока я строю бокалы на барной стойке и коллекционирую людей, чем-то отличающихся от безликой толпы. А Саша мне в этом активно помогает. В первую очередь своим присутствием в моей жизни.

У вас никогда не возникало желания остановиться, выйти из ежедневной суеты, сесть на обочину и отдохнуть? У меня возникало. И теперь я понимаю, что сделать это легко. Нужно просто придумать себе смысл жизни, будь то поиск гипотетической любви или жизнь рядом с по-настоящему любимым человеком.

А ещё я теперь верю в совпадения. В самые нелепые, самые глупые и самые маловероятные.


End file.
